75th HungerGames
by HungerGamesLover23
Summary: Petta and Katniss go back into the arena to fight side by side, but get a little help along the way.
1. dipressing times

My sister, my mother, Peta and me were all siting around the television waiting for President Snow to announce how the hunger games reaping was going to work .Then he pulled out a slip paper out of his pocket and started to read off of it ''All of the twelve district will give one boy and girl to participate in the Hunger Games, but one district will give up their tributes different way than usual. District twelve will give up one boy and girl from their previous victors.'' I looked at Peeta and ran out of the house. Trying to find a place where I could be alone. Then I ran to the fence separating district twelve and the outside world. I listened for the hum and there was none so I quickly got over the fence. I kept running until I got to the pond and the little shack where my father and I used to play at I ran into the shack and collapsed on the floor. How could this happen. I won and after you win you don't ever get chosen again. I started to cry. I sat there for a little while then decided to go back because their probably starting to get worried. When I came through the door I ran straight to my room. When I opened my door Peeta was in my room holding up a picture of me just looking at it. Then when I closed my door he turned around and hugged me. I started to cry in his arms.'' What do we do.'' He answered ''we win just like we did last time, side by side.''


	2. getting help

When I woke up Peeta was lying right beside me. ''Good morning sweetheart'' he laughed and kissed my forehead. ''We should go see Haymitch''I say. We didn't bother to knock sense we know he won't answer. ''Haymitch!'' I yell. He comes fumbling down the stairs. ''drunk as usual''Petta says. ''We need your help .Did you hear about last night? Can they even do that?'' ''Slow down, and their the capitol they can do anything sweetheart.'' ''Their going too far this time'' I said falling on Haymitch's couch. '' they thought you were going too far the minute you pulled out those berries''Haymitch said. ''Were going to have to go back into the arena that's all there is to it''Peeta says. ''Ok so what do we do now'' I ask. ''We get ready to go back in the arena'' Peeta says. I've been having the same nightmare ever night about the arena, now I have to go back. '' maybe we should train so we can be as good as the careers'' I recommend. '' Perfect idea but we only have a few days till they come and take us to the capitol so we better make it count'' Peeta says. '' And on the day before they take us to the capitol our prep team will come to make us look good for the cameras'' I input. ''Then we better get started.'' So we train very hard. Haymitch is like a drill Sargent pushing us to the limit, while he sits there and relaxes. At least he's trying to help us. Then our prep teams arrive. We forgot they were coming today and when they saw us training they screamed. ''Your all sweaty, don't you remember we were coming today'' Venia says disgusted. ''Sorry we forgot about that'' I say. Then Cinna came around the corner.


	3. Train Ride

When I saw Cinna I ran and hugged him. '' How is the girl on fire doing.'' '' I feel better now you're here.'' ''well we better get you both ready for the cameras'' Portia says. When we are ready they let us relax a little before the train gets here. When I walk out my bedroom I see Peeta sitting on my couch looking handsome as usual. When he sees me he stands up and hugs me. ''We can do this, we won once let's make it twice ok'' he says. ''ok''. When the train gets here there are a lot of cameras pointing our way. I grasp Peeta's hand and I manage a smile, because he's smiling. When we get on the train we turn around to see Haymitch walking right behind us. Effie's siting in a chair in the dining car nibbling on a muffin. ''oh hello, looks like I'll be working with you all again'' she said in a preppy voice, like it is a good thing. ''Yes but were ready this time'' Petta says. ''There going to be much harder on you this time because of the berry stunt last time'' Haymitch says. '' Were ready for it'' I say. I sit down and treat myself to an apple lying on the table. After dinner I go to the room I was in the last time I was here. I feel asleep and had a nightmare. It was about going back in the games and stepping of the pedestal to early and getting blown to bits. I woke up screaming. I heard footsteps and thought it was Haymitch coming to tell me to shut up. But I had another guess and then Peeta ran into comfort me. He slipped into the bed with me and spoke to me in a very soft tone saying ''Do you want to tell me about it?'' ''No not really, but it was horrible.'' ''I'll always be here for you Katniss, I love you.'' ''I know you do Peeta.'' '' I don't know you do thought'' he mummers under his breath. Then I kiss him, the warmth of his lips comforts me and calms me down. Does that give you an answer.


	4. tribute parade

When I wake up Peeta is still beside. But he's awake, laying there staring at me. '' How long have you been awake'' I ask. '' Only a few minutes, but I never realized how beautiful you are sleeping.'' I start to blush. ''We better get up we'll be in the capitol at noon.'' ''Yea.'' When we got to the dining car we saw Haymitch and Effie were already in there sitting and eating the capitol's delicacies. ''You two are late'' Effie says. ''Sorry'' we both say. I grab a plate and fill it with some breakfast and eat it. When we arrive at the capitol they get us ready for the tribute parade. ''You have made me look beautiful once again.'' He put me in a beautiful long black dress that was on fire. Peeta also looked great, he had on a black suit that was on fire. Then we got on our chariot. ''Almost forgot'' Cinna said while handing me my Mockingjay pin. I fasten it onto my dress, and then our chariot starts to move. Everyone started going crazy when they saw us. I held Peeta's hand very tight. I started to feel very dizzy, but Peeta pulled me back before I could fall off. When President. Snow came up to welcome us. I made sure not to make eye contact with him. Then I felt something move inside of me. Probably I ate too much. When I got off our chariot someone came to meet me. Her name was Daisy, and she said her fellow tributes name was Ben. She said they came from district eleven. When I hear the words district eleven it reminds me of Rue. The girl looked to be sixteen and the boy looked seventeen. ''I know were going to be great friends'' she says. Then she walks away. Then Blake comes up to me. He's a carrier but he looks ok, well for now. He looks seventeen. ''Those flames on your outfit are amazing!'' ''Thank you.'' ''Sorry my name is Blake and clearly your Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire.'' Peeta walks over and puts his arm around me and says ''looks like your making friends already'' he laughs. '' You can say that'' I mumble under my breath. ''Well nice meeting you'' Blake says and he walks away. I still can't trust him, he's a carrier Carriers aren't here to make friends, their here to kill and to win. My stomach starts to really hurt now, so I decide that's enough waving and smiling for one night. I get on the elevator and ride it up to our room. It is just me and Peeta in the elevator. I felt that same movement in my stomach again. ''Peeta?'' '' What Katniss? Is everything ok?'' he says worried. ''I think I'm pregnant!''


End file.
